HNKNA 2 - A Little on the Short Side
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: The Jokers have realized what their definition of 'toy' really means. They tricked Jackie into working for them and suffer through their suffocating courtship. Can she survive their continued twisted affection? Oh yeah and did I mention she's now the target of the Joker's many enemies?
1. Chapter 1

Hello fans! I warn you that this is a continuation of my last book 'Cruel Sweet Love'. Read that if you like Joker romance stories. Please enjoy~ Oh and I do not own HNKNA in any way shape or form. Just my character and the story plot. Well, enjoy!

‡

"Jackie...," White tenderly muttered, taking my tiny hand in his long fingers. I stayed rooted where I was unable to be coaxed by his sweet words. Rather than dainty butterflies stinging hornets raged inside my stomach. I've never done something like this before. What if I do something wrong? What if I accidentally hurt them while in the heat of it?

"White, I'm really not sure about this." I bit my lip, trying to pull my hand from his and run. I agreed to this beforehand but now that I'm really faced with it...

"Come now, Jackie. If you are going to be living with us then you must be willing to do as we say." He seductively whispered, pulling me closer.

"But I-," His finger hushed my lips as a blush spread over my face.

"Relax and just follow your instincts." He finalized, throwing back the tent's flap. An entire mob of people ran crazily in every direction each with a single destination of where to go. At first glance it looked like a mad rush of people but, on closer inspection, well organized pattern can be discerned through the chaotic scene. As I was expecting the sun raged with its steaming glare, prepared to melt me on the spot. Out of all the seasons its summer that I despise the most. It's hot, sticky and bugs are flying everywhere, plastering themselves on people who were unfortunate enough to work up a sweat in this mad heat. I glared defiantly at the sun. I just hope I don't throw a tantrum after the heat melts my brain; heat _does_ tend to put me in a sour mood.

"I don't remember it being this busy before." I dryly noted, trying to quell my fears. Another thing I hate; _crowds_. Being tossed around in a group of restless, sweaty people forced into a single route...I can't think of anything I hate more.

"Yes well we are hosting a few new events tonight which is sure to really get the crowd into an uproar. We need all the help we can get."

"Why couldn't I just stay in the prison?" I longed to be back in the nice quiet, coolness of the jail compared to the hellish heat out here.

"Come now, don't be like that! Give it a chance," He turned back around, pecking me on the cheek. I cringed uncomfortably from the sudden show of affection.

"I-I told you not to do that." I whined as my face suffered the brunt force of a blush. Ever since I hit Black with his whip they've been acting strange. Me, too. Every time I even _think_ of the Jokers a numbing sort of feeling runs through me. It wasn't painful; no, not at all, in fact it's actually quite pleasant. My eyes narrowed. I don't like it one bit. His sweet smile grew a little more sly.

"I couldn't help myself. You look _adorable_ in that clown's costume!" He cheerfully commented. The red costume was tight on my torso but fanned out as it neared the ends of my four limbs with slits cut into them for a breezier feel. A diamond was cut out at my stomach and at my hips, showing the skin beneath. Around the low swinging swoop of the jumpsuit attire was a while array of triangles with bells at the end of them which rang every time I walked. The makeup consisted of only a fancy seven looking design which ran beneath my eye and over my cheek down to my jaw. My blush only deepened as I pushed him aside.

"Let's just get this over with." I grumbled, snatching a few dozen balloons from his hand.

‡

The day for the most part went off without a hitch. Only a few crying kids really. But one clown in particular, though, was pestering me about my relationship with Joker. Everywhere I went, every turn I made he was there ready to pounce on me with the annoying questions. I'm on the verge of gorging his eyes out soon so I can get away from him.

"So so, little girl, what's your relationship with the infamous Joker?" I spun around, holding back a growl from the faceless clown. That's the most straightforward one I've heard all _day_. Normally he would beat around the bush but he eventually realized that I'm a bit dense when it came to stuff like that.

"There _is_ no relationship!" I hissed as the day's frustration began to bubble over. The crowds, the heat, the noise...my head spun from the suffocating demands of the circus. Have a smile on your face at all times, be kind, do this do that-

"Agh!" I shouted, leaving the annoying questioner alone.

"Oh, miss-!" The clown shouted. I spun around, lividly glaring at the man.

"_No_! I am _done_ with this!" I venomously spat, shoving the balloons into his hands. He nearly fell back with fright, clutching the balloons as thought his life depended on it.

"Here! Take it!" I angrily strode off towards the main tent prepared to utterly rip White apart. Sweat profusely dripped off my face, being sucked in by the absorbent clothe. I'm _pissed_!

"P-please don't tell Joker, I _beg_ of you!" The faceless clasped my hand, spinning me around.

"What are you _talking_ about?" I demanded a little too harshly.

"Please miss, I'll do anything you'd like. Please don't tell Joker about me pestering you! I and many of the other performers are dying to know what is going on between you. I didn't mean to pry-!" My anger slowly faded as listened to his pleas. That's right; White's views on life are just as dull as everyone else in wonderland. There's no telling _what_ he might do to the poor man. I irritably sighed.

"I wasn't _going_ to tell White anything about you. I was actually going to rip that idiot a new one. I'm sorry I snapped at you; I'm just hot, frustrated and tired." I held my aching head as if to emphasize my discomfort. His face lit up.

"Ah! Then please, allow me to offer you an iced beverage." Out of nowhere it seemed he pulled out a tall clear glass of a blue-ish clear liquid that sloshed beautifully with ice. The condensation dropped off the sides of it, testifying of its coolness. I smiled, grateful for the offer.

"Thank you very much." I said, taking the drink from him. His smile only grew as I tipped the glass, emptying its contents in one cold swig. My throat constrained from the immediate exposure to the cold but I didn't care; it was nice and cold. I gagged at the awful taste, struggling to hold the rest of it down. What kind of flavor was _that_?

"H-hey, what kind of drink it this-?" I looked around for the clown but he was gone. I shrugged my shoulders. Oh well. He was probably called off to work elsewhere.

‡

My head sweltered as I struggled to keep my balance. White convinced me after I went stomping into his tent to lead with him during the show. How in the world he was able to do that I have no idea. All I remember is saying yes...I took a deep breath, only to have what felt like bees viciously tear at my lungs.

Everything ached. My joints, muscles, bones, everything. But the worst of it all were the skewering needles in my stomach which pressed against me every time I twisted or even moved. As part of the performance White took me by the hand twirling me in a small circle. I huffed between clenched teeth, unable to keep up with his faster pace. Normally it wouldn't really be a problem. White stopped short pulling me closer. I tottered slightly to the right as the tent began to spin, tightening my grip on White's hand as I leaned on him for support. I-I can't take it anymore.

"Jackie?" White asked, concerned as he looked over my sweaty face.

"White I-I don't feel so good...," I trailed off with a hushed whimper, patting my head onto his shoulder. A sudden pang of agony tore through my stomach, nearly ripping me in half. I hacked up a terrible cough falling to the ground if White hadn't held me up. His eyes narrowed, searching my face. He tilted my head up scrutinizing my terrible condition.

"Neither do you look too good sweetheart." he mumbled, dropping down and swept me off my feet. The lights, colors and noise all faded away as the space warped into the cool dark prison. I sighed as the cool air blew icy kisses over my skin. Was it always this cold in here? Feel's nice...

"Ah, the performance...," I muttered, struggling slighlty in his grasp.

"Can continue without me for now. They know what to do." White said with a slightly biting voice. I hummed resting my head on White's shoulder. I could feel my eye lids growing steadily heavier, threatening to close for a good while. His gentle ticking clock added a smooth and steady rhythm to my chaotic pains. That sound...I don't know why everyone hates it so much. I like it; it's stable and constant, always there without a pause. Soft sheets lapped my back as he gently settled me into the bed, pulling the sheets and covers over me. I closed my eyes, snuggling into the warmth of them. I want to go back home to the amusement park but...I deeply inhaled. This smells nice...kind of reminds me of the Jokers, actually.

"My sincerest apologies, Jackie. If I had just noticed the condition you were in I would have conducted the show by myself." White apologized, holding my hand as I laid in the bed. I sighed as the pounding in my brain continued getting stronger by the minute.

"I-it's fine." I mumbled before a sharp pain in my stomach made me curl painfully inward. The screams I could hold back but the agonized whimpers could be heard even through my closed lips.

"Tell me, where does it hurt?" He pleaded, touching my shoulder.

"S-stomach," I whimpered, clutching the disastrous organ. Just what the hell is wrong with it?

"I'll fetch a doctor." White said, turning to leave. My hand tightened over his, pulling him back. He stared questionably at me as I shook my head.

"No, it's fine. This just feels like the flu or something. I'll get over it soon enough." I begged. There's no need for a doctor. This is something that will just pass without much of a problem. White's face morphed into an outrage pit of fury before smoothing out.

"Yes, you _were_ always one tolerant of pain, weren't you?" White said with a strange sense of distaste, "But please remember that you are now with us. Be a little more spoiled. You're sick, after all." White smiled sweetly, placing his lips to my forehead. I lightly breathed, unable to pull away from the gentle touch; it felt...nice. "Ah, you have a fever too."

"Well _someone_ looks like absolute s***." Black commented, moseying his way into the room. I glanced over, watching him saunter to the side of the bed. He held out a small cup filled with a sloshing liquid. I took it from his hands drinking it without question. Black wouldn't have put anything in it. If he wanted to poison me he would personally force it down my throat. His face twisted into a smirk as I polished off the thick sap like drink.

"I bet you wished you had stayed your sorry a** here, don't you?" A sarcastic chuckle popped from my lips. His blunt way of speaking can be funny sometimes.

"Yeah. But at least I had some fun." I forced a smile to my lips, sparing some of White's feelings.

"Are you still in pain?" White asked, brushing his hand by my bangs. I smiled, abashed at his concern. It's almost...cute that they care for me. Whether they really care or not I'm still not sure but it's nice to have someone care.

"It's alright, really. I'll get better soon enough. No big deal." I said, fighting back the urge to scream as a sudden round of needles hit me before vanishing just as fast.

"_S_u_c_h _a_ t_r_o_u_b_l_e_s_o_m_e _t_o_y_._._._,_" They muttered. My head limply turned their way, spying their disgruntled glares. They're mad now? No...more like _he's_ mad now.

"W-what?" I asked. Whenever they talk like that I end up going through hell.

"I _d_o_n_'_t_ l_i_k_e_ s_e_l_f_i_s_h _w_o_m_e_n,_ J_a_c_k_i_e_." White lithely danced to the other side of the small bed keeping his predatory eyes locked on my face. Like a fledgling caught in a snake's glare I could not help but look into his ravishing eyes.

"S-selfish? In what way?" I hoarsely demanded. I flinched as another round of barbed wires rattled under my skin, tearing apart my innards with ease. I coughed hardily, tasting something metallic in my mouth. My eyes widened slightly. Was that...blood?

"_I_ h_a_t_e_ i_t_._._._,_" They murmured. Both simultaneously leaned over the side drawing their hands lightly over my exposed hip through the diamond cut out. Trailing their hands was an immense sense of heat which burned like a furnace. I flinched away from the irritating heat, hand shooting to my head. It felt like a chisel was being pounded away at within the contours of my brain-!

"A-agh-!" A short scream flung past my guard as the pounding became intolerable. Both Jokers jumped, keeping their hands where they were.

"Jackie," Black hissed.

"What's wrong?" White crooned.

"I-It hurts! G-get out of my room-!" I spat, swatting their hands away. I don't want them to see me like this; it's such an embarrassment!

"But-," White started before I pushed him away. He hesitated before complying, leaving my bedside. I scowled at the Warden who remained seated where he was.

"Like hell I will. This is _my_ prison." Black argued. I bit my inner cheek. Why can't he just leave-?!

"Let it go, Black. Let's let the young be lady for now." White urged, tugging on his sleeve. Black's tongue clicked, aggravated as he stormed out. White sighed at his counterparts behavior.

"We will see you in the morning, dear. If anything happens, please, do call out for us." White compromised before slipping out the door. The second he was gone I fell onto the bed, writhing with the torment which possessed my body. It felt as though a war was being fought; my body verses whatever had been put inside of it. What in the world is happening to me? The edges of my vision began to fade. What is this-? The world spun uncontrollably as more of the salty metallic taste entered my blood. Am I...dying? Light abandoned my world heaving me into a dark abyss.

BLACK'S POV

"What a b****!" I bellowed, punching the faceless trash across the face. He huffed painfully and flew back smacking into the wall. He staggered to his feet, shaking.

_Crack._ My eyes followed the path of his body as he crumpled to the floor, dead with a broken neck. I glared at White who was wrapping up his whip as though he had nothing to do with the man's death.

"The f****** hell was that for you b******?!" I hissed, turning on my counterpart. We needed information, not a dead corpse in my cell.

"My apologies, but I am so f***ing _pissed_ I'm afraid that anyone who interferes with my rage will bear the full brunt of it." White clarified with a deadly smiling sneer. I clenched my fists, unable to fully express my rage.

"I want to beat her. I want to make her scream my name to make it stop. I want to tie her up, screw with her as much as I want and then lock her up in the deepest, darkest cell I _got_." The harsh words seemed to have no bounds as I imagined her strapped to a pole, rasping and begging me to free her. The thought sent ecstatic shivers up my spine I want to see her on the floor, begging for me.

"That is so tempting I just might do that." White agreed before sighing, relaxing his shoulders. His false smile disgusted me as he looked up.

"But, alas, we cannot no matter how fun it may be. But you do have a point." White continued. "She doesn't really seem to know how to ask for help, now does she?"

"F***!" I screamed, bringing my foot down hard onto the pathetic faceless.

"Why? Why the hell does she f***ing try to hide it when it's so f***ing _obvious_ that she's about to kneel over and-," I forced myself to end the sentence there. The word caught in my throat, refusing to be dislodged. The very thought tied my stomach into painful knots.

"Die?" White finished, looking over the blood which was splattered on his hands from the last three prisoners we dealt with. Death...something so common and insignificant here but is such a big deal back in the foreigners world. What happened? Alice was so concerned about life and death, no matter who it is. Jackie is too.

Except when it comes to herself.

She'll throw herself in front of some f****** faceless to safe the meaningless life but when it comes to her own she merely rolls over and takes it like a b****. She's a foreigner who can't be replaced. Why does she treat her life so lightly? Does the b**** actually _want_ to die? A hiss ripped out of my throat. Does she think that in death she can escape from us?

What a selfish woman.

"It's like an impassable wall. She feels the need to exclude us from her troubles and look only to herself for help." White analyzed. I raised my eyebrow. So he's somewhat sane now? That's good at least. Now I have someone to stop me from slaughtering every last pig in this prison.

"That sounds like a f***ing challenge to me." I grinned as maniacal laughter tore through my chest. If that's what it is then I'll tear her to shreds. After words we can pick up the pieces, sealing her trust to us and only us. After all, Joker _always_ gets what he wants.

"Yes indeed." White smiled, glancing across the hall into the next cell.

"However...it seems that my rage has not been quelled quite yet." White said, exiting the cell and began to unlock the next. A grim smile crossed my lips.

"_T_r_u_e_._" I answered myself, joining him in the pleasantries of making the pig howl for his life.

UNKNOWN'S POV

"Did you get it?" My master asked. My chest heaved as I struggled to recollect myself. Running from the Joker's is hard.

But not impossible.

I was able to slip in and out without a problem. They suspect nothing. I even walked right by that smug Joker. I grinned. They'll regret ever messing with us. They've caught so many of our men it's laughable. And then they go and hand those clocks to that accursed Julius...I bit back a snarl; I'll personally see to it that they are punished.

"Yes. She took the drink and walked away." I rasped in between a sick mixture of gasps and chuckles.

"She _walked_ _away_?" I looked up to his faceless face; he sounds dumbfounded

"Yeah."

"Didn't she drink the _whole_ thing?" He pressed, becoming more and more irritated.

"Yeah, she did. Every last drop." I reached into my pocket, pulling out the vial which contained her poison. I handed it to him letting him observe the bottle. She should be dead by now. Now, after having their toy taken away, they'll go mad. Maybe not now but they will. And, when they are at their lowest point, we'll be ready to kill Joker off. Serves you right, Joker. Now, perhaps, one of our men can become Joker. And, if not, then we'll just keep killing them off...

"You bloody _fool_!" He shrieked, chucking the case at the ground.

"W-what?" I asked. I did exactly as he said-

"Do you have _any_ idea what this is?! We need her _dead_, not-not _this_!" He hissed.

"Find her...! Find that foreigner and pump so much led into her she won't even be recognizable-!" He screamed, pulling out his gun. My eyes widened as I faced the barrel of the gun.

"Sorry but we need a scapegoat for now."

_BANG._

END

‡

What in the heck was in that bottle they gave her? Did you like? Leave a comment or two for me! Stick around for the next chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all your support sweethearts. I really hope you enjoy the story; its the only reason I'm into writing lol! And special thanks goes out to 'Kirara and Nyanko' who indirectly inspired me to write this with her/his story idea. Check her story 'Tiny Princess' out when you can! It inspired this little baby after all~ Enjoy!

‡

JACKIE'S POV

I groaned and tossed over in my sleep cracking my eyes open to a blurry mess of a room. I sucked in a deep breath, stretching my sore limbs and rolled over without any pain whatsoever. Groggily I rubbed my eyes and sighed, reveling in the lack of pain. Wow; I feel much better than yesterday. A good night's sleep did me well. I knew I would get better but I'm surprised; not even the slightest headache. I grinned triumphantly, pulling myself from the soft bed. My flickering gaze caught sight of a large black shiny mass beside me. I sleepily looked over it. A pillow...? I followed it tip to tip with my scrutinizing eyes. Wait...was the pillow really that big? It's half my size in _height_-! I jumped up to my feet, scooting back from the massive pillow. Wha-what the heck?! My gaze shot around the suddenly gigantic room.

Everything _grew_-!

I glanced down noticing the most troubling thing of all.

"M-my _clothes_-!" I shouted, covering myself with my arms. I frantically searched the large sheets of fabric for the lost articles. Sheer horror staked itself in my chest as I gazed at the oversized things right beneath me. My clothes grew too? H-how is that possible?! No, no think. It's impossible to shrink down to the size of my hand. Impossible im..possi...ble. My logical thought stuck in my mind as the one phrase stuck out like a sore thumb.

_'Anything can happen in Wonderland.'_

I slumped to my knees. It's really happened. Everything grew while I was sleeping-!

"J-Joker!" I squeaked, desperately looking to the door expecting them to come bursting in. I waited but no response. T-they can't hear me?! I was about to call them again before halting the cry. I'm completely naked right now. Do I _really_ want them walking in to see this? Even if I'm smaller they'll still be able to see _everything_. I cringed at the mere thought. Now _that's_ scary. I glared around the room searching for something to cover myself with. Broken dolls littered the side. I hissed in frustration. Dang it! All of the clothing is too big. My wandering eyes caught sight of a big teddy bear with its arm torn off and a thick red bow in decent condition wrapped around its neck. Maybe I can use that...it's the closest thing I'm getting to an outfit, at least.

I stomped to the edge of the be only to find myself in a new dilemma. I peeked over the edge uneasily eyeing the stone floor. A drop like this will kill me! My eyes flashed over the pillow as an idea came to me. Perfect. I stumbled over the giant mountains of wrinkled sheets, awkwardly climbing and shifting on the bed. I snatched the corner of the pillow, yanking with all my might. It slide over a tiny bit. I breathed out a hiss. This is really heavy. I dropped the heavy pillow, pushing it rather than trying to pull it. I put as much force as I possibly could into it, slowly shifting it towards the edge. Without warning the pillow was pulled back. I fell down, covering myself and shooting my gaze up. Joker?!

But no one was there. Ah; it's just fell over the edge. My cheeks flushed. Why did I immediately think of them? I sighed, leaping off the bed and onto the pillow. I slipped off the soft catalyst, trotting over to the bear and undid the ribbon. I pulled it back; It's long. I delicately wrapped it around my naked frame making it lay over me like a dress on some sort. Awkwardly I reached my arms back, tying it into a big poufy bow. My eyes narrowed at the long ribbon ends which were left. Any more layers would hinder my movement and if I make the bow any bigger it's going to drag on the floor. I huffed, tucking the long entrails into my arms. What a pain in the butt.

Either way I need to find Joker. The breath caught in my throat as a terrifying idea threaded through my thoughts. Did Joker do this to me...? In all honesty I wouldn't put it past them. But why would they? I shook off the thought. No, they wouldn't do something like that to me. Maybe this is just some sort of Wonderland disease? A hellish amount of pain and then shrinking as a side effect. I huffed a long exaggerated sigh. Not like that changes anything. I need to find Joker either way. Even if they won't help me or they set this whole thing up I still need to at least get to the outside.

I walked down one of the long halls towards Black's room. Hopefully he's there right now and not off somewhere else. I quickened my pace as my feet began to get numb from the freezing rocks. I _know_ it isn't normally this cold in here. Does it only feel cold because now everything is so _big_? I shivered, feeling goose bumps rising on my skin as I entered a hall with cells. Huh? Did I take a wrong turn? I mentally smacked myself. I _knew_ it was a right and not a left!

I froze in place as I spied some movement in the hall. Black? I sucked in a quick breath as I watched him inch towards me, slightly crouched. My eyes squinted on the figure; why would he walk like that when he's the Warden? I quickly retreated behind a doll with an eye springing out of her delicate head. The faceless man looked nervous as he slyly slinked past the cells with a gun in hand. My spine stiffened. A-A prisoner got loose?! Panic stuck in my throat as he sauntered off towards Black's room. N-no! Black could still be sleeping-! I ran forward falling flat on my face as something entangled my ankle. I twisted around, glaring at the long piece of string that came out from the dolls back. I hastily kicked it off, sprinting towards Black's room before him-!

A sick, melted high pitched bubbly laugh erupted from the doll's voice box. I gasped as the man turned around, freezing as he caught sight of me in the open. I slinked backwards as a triumphant smirk pulled his lips up.

"Ah ah, I'm pretty lucky. I thought you would still be sleeping, princess." He straightened out his gait, cockily strutting towards me with the gun in hand. I spun around sprinting for the nearest cell.

"Hey-!" He barked, heels clicking against the rock. An eardrum popping bang shot off along with a pang against the floor. Chips of stone flew by as I continued to sprint towards the cell. He's trying to shoot me!? I dove behind the bars heading straight towards the bed.

_Crack._

"Gah-!" The man uttered. I spun around, spying the man writhing on the floor in agony.

"How the hell did f***ing filth like _you_ get in here?!" Black vehemently demanded, cracking the whip back over the faceless.

"B-Black!" I cried out. His head flickered in my direction, immediately spotting the red dress. The man tried to use the distraction to his advantage but Black's foot crashed down into his back, pinning him to the ground without even deviating his gaze from me.

"Hah?" He said, squinting his eyes.

"Black, it's me, it's me, _Jackie_!" I shouted, trotting back over the stones. Thank goodness he's here-! Black's frown parted slightly with shock. His face immediately turned to bloody rage as he stomped his boot over the man's head.

"WHAT THE F*** DID YOU DO YOU FILTHY INGRATE?!" He screamed, running the whip back over his leg. He shrieked bloody merry as he clutched the struck limb.

"Black, wait! D-don't kill him-!" I shouted, slipping out of the bars.

"And why the f***ing hell _not_?!" He harshly demanded. I shied away from his booming voice, falling back. He's more...intimidating than before.

"Because...because...he might know what happened to me?" I squeaked feebly. A deathly sneer crossed his lips as he bent down, snatching the man roughly by the throat.

"_You_! I'll be back for your a** later. Better pray to your f***ing mother that I make it fast." Black hissed, throwing open the cell door. With literally no effort on his part Black flung the man into the cell, watching approvingly as he smacked into the back wall. I covered my mouth, terrified at his roughness. I know he just tried to kill me but...but he's still human too!

"Don't be so rough on him Black!" I reprimanded. His cherry red orb flashed down in my direction as he knelt down to get a better look at me. I hinged back slightly. I'm not even the size of his hand! His lips twisted as his red eye narrowed.

"The hell happened to _you_?" He questioned, pinching the bow by the knot and lifted me up.

"H-hey!" I shouted as he dangled me dangerously in the air.

"I-I don't like this! P-put me back down-!" I shouted, struggling to find a balancing point so I wouldn't tip over and slip out of the poorly homemade dress.

"Oh? And who the f*** do you think your giving orders to, _little miss_?" He grinned maliciously as he cupped his cheek, tilting his head for a better view of me. I gritted my teeth as he swung me back and forth, smiling the entire time he was torturing me.

"Knock that off!" I complained, already beginning to feel nauseous. He swung me up one last time letting me fly for a moment before snatching me in mid air. I jostled around in his rough handling, struggling to get a sense of my surroundings.

"Oh this is too f***ing funny...," He trailed off, lightly putting pressure into his grip

"Stop that!" I snapped, slapping his hand. He gruffly chuckled walking down the hall with a quickened pace. The grin never left his lips as he Spartan kicked the door to his own room clear open. I yelped from the mind jarring impact; That was so _loud_-! He lightly popped me in the air hiding me with his other hand. I struggled to get my barring as he jostled me around. A tiny gap between his fingers gave me at least an idea of where he was going. White glanced up lazily as he lounged over the couch with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Why did you block me? That wasn't very kind of you Black." White lazily complained. Black ignored him, plopping his seat down beside him.

"How was our little toy? Is she faring any better today?" White asked with a somewhat exhausted tone. He looked really tired too-I paused; _toy_?

"Ask her yourself." He guffawed, opening his hands up. I blinked at the sudden rush of lights, looking up to White's blank stare. His eyes were wide as he ravaged every part of my being, studying me. After a few moments his face melted into a sweet smile.

"Oh? Well, this is quite an..._interesting_ development." White purred gently poking my cheek with his finger. I grimaced smacking his finger away in aggravation. I was barely the size of his _hand_! His grin only widened as he gently scooped me up in his white glove. I tightly gripped his fingers trying my best not to not totter over the edge.

"P-put me down!" I hissed. I don't like being so high up. I don't like having to rely on White not to drop me. Black leaned in close, wrapping his arm around White's shoulders. He dropped down lower to my level, chuckling with a sweltering amount of warm air.

"Oh? You're pretty mouthy for someone so _small_." Black teased with a vicious grin playing around his lips. He reached forward, playfully knocking me over with his pointer finger. I squeaked, falling onto my rump. I growled.

"Would you just let that _go_?" I shouted, exasperated. I opened my mouth for more vicious comments but shut my mouth quickly; I'm in a 'dress' with nothing else on. I have to remember to shut my legs.

"No. I'm really going to enjoy this whatever the hell is going on." Black chuckled darkly. Again he poked me in the side easily shoving me off of White's hand. I clamped my mouth shut as I fell onto White's other hand. White pulled his hand away as Black moved in for another attack, much to his displeasure.

"Now now Black, moderation, _moderation_," White chided. I bit back a nasty response. Moderation huh? So it's okay to mess with the little girl in _moderation_? He gently cradled my tiny fragile body placing me on the coffee table. "Now, would the young miss like to tell us what's going on?"

"I was hoping _you_ could tell _me_." I snapped. White sighed as Black failed to hold back his coughing laughter.

"Well I do not mean to point out the obvious miss but it appears to me that you've shrunken." White said.

"Of course I've noticed!" I hissed. "How could I not when everything suddenly grows tent times larger than they should be?"

"Think, Jackie. What happened?" The reproachful tone in his voice made me think he knew what was happening but he was urging me to figure it out. My eyes narrowed running through the events of the day. I told him about the crying children and then about the man pestering me; obviously leaving out _why_ he was interrogating me.

"Well I was fine until after I had that...drink...," My eyes widened. There's no way...

"And? What did it taste like?" He pushed.

"It tasted like the worst drink I've ever had." I summarized. It didn't taste like anything I've had before. It's incomparable. It wasn't sweet or sour or bitter or spice or mild or...any of those, really. It was just plain _nasty_.

"I see...," Joker mused, holding his chin thoughtfully. "It sounds as though you've drunken the 'drink me' potion."

"Huh?" I questioned. Drink me potion? What in the world is that?

"Well, didn't Alice...but then again, I don't think she was ever shrunken was she?" He questioned, looking to his counterpart.

"No idea and I really don't give a rat's a** about it." Black reached down again playfully knocking his hand into me. I gritted my teeth and jumped back, round house kicking his grabby hand. His hand stiffened as though not knowing how to respond to the counterattack.

"What's the cure to this?" I demanded, leaping back from Black's hand. I uttered a yelp as he snatched me up in his fist, hanging me upside down.

"Oi what the hell was that all about?" Black demanded between clenched teeth and a forced smile.

"You hit me first! And it was called self defense _dummy_!" I stuck out my tongue earning myself a fast jerk up and around. I gripped the sides of his overwhelming hand, struggling to get a hold of myself.

"Hey hey is that _really_ how you treat the only f***ing people that can help you?" Black hissed, squeezing my tiny body. The breath was wringed out of me in an instant.

"S-stop Black! You're seriously going to break me-!" I squealed, trembling in his grasp. He's right. Either of them could do anything that they want to me right now and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. An indescribable emotion shot through their wine red eyes. They flickered to the other and back to me in an instant as they shared a thought. Black lowered his arm, gruffly dropping me onto the table.

"Ow!" I complained, rubbing the affected rump in that little skirmish.

"Do you _want_ our help?" White asked. I opened my mouth to answer but his voice easily overrode mine.

"Think first, Jackie. Do you really think you'll be able to figure things out without someone's help? Or the fact that you so small that all it would take is a small drop or a small mammal to finish you off?" White pounded each and every factor hard into my thick skull. No is my automatic answer but...he's right. I can't do anything like this!

"Yeah but-,"

"_T_h_e_n _b_e_g_." They both leaned in with a smirk fit for the devil himself. A shutter ran up my spine. N-no way...

"B-beg?" I asked, taken off guard by the humiliating request.

"Yes. All you have to do," White clarified.

"Is get on your hands and knees and beg like a little baby b****," Black added

"For our full consensual help. That's a little price to pay," White grinned.

"When faced with death. So," Black elongated the 'so', emphasizing what little choice I had.

"_W_h_a_t_'_s _y_o_u_r _c_h_o_i_c_e_?_" They both finished. I bit my lip, unable to fully swallow my pride. Begging...that's something I hate the most. I've always been told not to lower my standards.

And I'm sure as hell not going to now.

"No way. White, just bring me back to the circus. That's all I'll ask of you. After all, even when I wasn't small you would do that much for me." I responded, standing up tall and strong. Both of their eyes widened with shock. Black's eyes narrowed with a ferral snarl building up in his throat.

"_Seriously_?! You're willing to-?!"

"If that is what you want then we cannot complain. However, if you do happen to run into a little bit of...trouble, come find us. Our offer will still be standing by then." White said as the walls of the jail rippled. I blinked as a small tent encased us sending a dazzling amount of glowing red over the ground. White was now sitting in a chair, leaning back with an amused smile dancing around his full lips. I glanced around the small wooden table that held an empty chair beside it.

"Will do-," I cut myself off as a new challenge presented itself. I leered over the obstacle with a drop of sweat running down my head. I didn't even think of this problem...

"Would you like some-,"

"No." I shakily answered, faltering in my resolve. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad...? I shook my head, bringing it to the matter at hand. The drop from the round table edge to the seat of the chair was a good three times my new height. I lightly jumped in place, moving back and forth to and from the spot. Should I...? NO! My conscious was screaming at me to remain strong no matter what. I do not want to beg like a little baby! I still have my pride as a human being after all...that's a tenth her normal height...I shook off the disparing thought climbing onto my hands and knees.

_"Oh? So the little b**** changed her mind huh?"_ Black sneered from the mask. I shot the Jokers a nasty look.

"Of course not!" I snapped, slipping back. I huffed as I slipped off the ledge, holding on only with my hands. I dangled there for a moment before letting up, dropping onto the wooden chair. My knees buckled, dropping me onto the hard surface. I sucked in a gasp as my head made contact with the wood.

"Owowowowowowowowo~," I whined quietly so they couldn't hear me. Black exploded into a nasty fit of mocking jeers and laughs as even White loosed a small chuckle. I bit my lip, doing the same routine from the chair down to the ground; meeting with the same result. I jumped up, undeterred as I brushed off the dirt. Black continued to howl with laughter as the Jester knelt down, circling his hands about me.

"Are you alright miss?" White pried through Blacks euphoric laughter I glared at the Jester; he's enjoying this as much as Black is. Black doesn't block his emotions so it's easier to tell what White is really feeling through Black's reactions. The same for White though; Black can't express words really well and white is better through words. White expresses himself better with words while Black just curses up a storm. Black expresses his true emotions through actions while white covers them up. The Jokers really aren't that hard to figure out. I wonder why Alice had such a hard time with them? The mere mention of her name sent a sour taste through my mouth as I discarded the cruel thought. Alice is nice but a bit dense.

"Peachy." I growled. Brushing the dirt off my poorly made dress. I gasped as the ribbon began to come loose, slipping nearly off my chest. I hastily reset it, tying it into a poor knot.

"Would you-,"

"No. I got it." I mumbled with my cheeks turning as bright of a red as his eye. I haphazardly tied off the dress, trotting off towards the entrance. Faint taps hit the dirt behind me. I glanced back at White suspiciously.

"You do not own the circus dear and this is the only exit," White responded, reading my mind exactly. I huffed, slipping out of the tent. I staggered back as a mass invasion of quickly moving feet tromped about the road.

"Ah, I've forgotten I have a performance today too~," White sang with a chuckling smile. My heart sunk as I watched the shoes of death tremble the ground in front of me. A tiny bug skittered around the ground in a confusion before having it guts squished right out of him by a clown not paying attention. Horror stuck me; there's no way I'll be able to get through all that!

_"Well go on, ingrate. You're not going to get anything done like that."_ Black mocked with a sneering jab. I scowled at the mask, trying to pick out a safe path between all of the traveling feet; which, of course, had none. I glanced between the allies of the tents. Not nearly as many clowns are walking there. That's my safest bet, that's for sure. I ran off sticking as close to the tent and away from the heavy feet as I could. I need to be really careful if I don't want to be stepped on. I glanced over my shoulder noticing White easily keeping pace with me by casually strolling a few feet behind.

"Stop following me!" I shouted, waving him off. His smiling face fell into naive confusion.

"What are you talking about? I'm merely taking a stroll around the circus." He ended with a smile, melting my next snappy words. He's following me because he's concerned for me...A blush crossed my cheeks before I slapped the emotion away. Lies! He and Black just want to see me begging them for help. What sadists! I glanced over my shoulder noticing his unwavering gaze. I'll just have to lose them.

‡

I sucked in rasps of air, leaning against a tent. How can I be tired already? I only ran around for an hour! My stomach viciously snarled, demanding food. Bah! What a traitorous stomach! And what's worse is that I can't find my way out of here! I never imagined the circus was so..._big_.

_Oh? Tired already? Tell you what beg and cry out our name and we might just help you."_ Black darkly chuckled thoroughly enjoying my struggles.

"Screw off!" I whined, flsahing my eyes to a gap in the tent. I ran over, slipping beneath the flap.

"Oh, Jackie dear that's-!" White's voice cut off by the trumpet of an elephant. My head snapped up spying the five large mammals lazily standing about, pulling hay into its mouth. Ah...the elephant tent? A much smaller elephant, a recent baby, was rolling about behind its mother in the dirt. I held in a peel of utter awe; so cute! The ground shook wildly, throwing me onto the ground. I looked up, staring into the bottom boulder of a large elephant stepping down.

"Eeeek!" I shouted, dashing off towards a tall wooden pole as it nearly crushed me. I clutched to the pole, watching with terror as it crushed the ground I was just on a few seconds ago. Ahhhh, I'm actually pretty terrified right now. I sighed. This is really getting me nowhere.

_"Are you an idiot or do you want and f***ing death wish?!_ Black's course language demanded. I glared at the mask as White stood a foot away, kneeling down so he could hear my answer better.

"Miss, I really so think you should reconsider our offer...," White practically begged. My anger snapped as I stomped my foot, scowling at the Jester. He thinks I'm going to actually beg him?! What a joke!

"I won't! You're only here to make fun of me, not help me! Why do you always do this? You tease and harass me at every chance you get! Do you enjoy torturing me? Heck, I wouldn't put it past you to have actually-," My voice cut off as a touch of coolness suddenly touched my body.

"Oh?" Was all White said, staring at me with slightly wider eyes. Even the mask was stunned to silence. I froze, looking back at the baby elephant behind me. In its trunk, low and behold, was my red ribbon. The black mask erupted into a crying fit of pure unadulterated laughter as he beheld my embarrassing state.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed, dropping to my knees and covering the exposed skin. You have _got_ to be _kidding me_! I desperately searched the ground for anything to cover myself with but nothing was there; Only dirt and hay for feet around.

"Oh dear...," White mumbled as he justly turned away.

"Hey-hey! White, don't-don't-!" Black choked out between his mocking laughter unable to finish his rude comment.

"W-white, please give me something to cover myself with-!" I desperately shouted, hugging myself but to my horror it was impossible; I had too much to hide and not enough limbs to do it. I'll openly admit it; I have big boobs, big hips, big butt and a tiny waist. But _none_ of that helps in this kind of situation-! Or, really, when does _any_ of that stuff matter? When it comes right down to it it's only a nuisance!

"_B_e_g_ m_e_." They both leered as White smiled. My mouth gabbed as I bit back tears of embarrassment. Why?! I feel so humiliated when I'm with him. Its seems like he only sees my embarrassing weaknesses and nothing else of me; _nothing_ goes right for me when I'm with them!

"F-fine!" I shrieked. He patiently waited as I rummaged through what sanity I had left.

"P-please help me, White." I begged, huffing at the end.

"And?" Black pressed. I growled, frustrated.

"Black, please help me, too." I looked towards the direction of the mask, speaking to him separately.

"_T_h_a_t_'_s _n_o_t_ g_o_o_d_ e_n_o_u_g_h_,_"_ They purred, White scooping me up in his hand. I could have tried to run but then he would have seen _everything_! I bit back a squeal as he lifted me closer to his face. I covered my body the best I could, hiding the most intimate parts of myself. My body was on fire from the utter humiliation I was being forced to endure. T-these guys...

"P-please help me..._Joker_." I mumbled, barely able to choke out the words through my trembling lips. After the words were said a strange feeling began to waft through me.

"Again...," He trailed off with a satisfied purr, closing his eyes.

"Please help me, Joker." I pleaded. A slow, gentle smile lit up his face. A mad flush lit up my cheeks as I turned away from him the best I could without showing anything.

"_P_e_r_f_e_c_t_...," He muttered, placing his lips on my back. A bone shattering impact hit my body with a conflagration lighting up my insides.

"Oh!" I shouted, jumping more so from the unexpected feeling than his touch before hastily covering myself again. I scowled at the cruel man as he grinned triumphantly, finally gaining what he wanted. He cradled my body in his hand slipping off his scarf and handing it to me. He bent down, placing me on top of a nearby barrel. I grappled at the thick fabric, wrapping it around my body. White paused before slyly drawing the tip of his finger from my lower back up to my shoulders. A mad rage of emotions hit me. Anger frustration longing and...I paused, unable to place a name on the foreign emotion which sent a wild throbbing through my chest.

"Now, let's retrieve your ribbon, shall we?" He asked before turning around. I glowered at his backside as he reached towards the baby, slipping the ribbon from its trunk. Is it really alright to let these Jokers help me?

‡

Oh ho~ the Jokers finally got what they wanted; or have they? And will Jackie be able to handle their rough nature in her new fragile body? Read to find out the truth, my little chickadees~ Rate review and comment! All ideas are welcome and if I use them, with your permission, I'll give you your rightful credit. Plz let me know what you think! I'm still thinking if I want to continue this whole Jackie thing. Until later!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey let me know if I should continue all of this~ I'm not getting that many reviews...should I drop this? Review and let me know what you think. Read and enjoy!

‡

"There you are, my dear." White crooned, neatly knotting a new ribbon around my tiny body. I glanced into the hand mirror White held up, letting me admire his quick work. Around my torso it was perfectly tight but loose enough for me to comfortably move around. the bow tied at my lower back was easily half my size, holding up stiffly to make it look like a pair of butterfly wings. Like on a swallow butterfly the two long ribbons ran down dragging on the ground but not as badly as before. I twirled around in a small circle; stays on too. I actually looked kind of...cute, if I do dare say so.

"This looks pretty good. Thank you, White." I said, sincerely grateful. It looked much better than my slipshod work with my earlier ribbon. This one is much nicer too; its feels like a stretchable kind of silk. We were in White's room now. It was filled with toys and they were sitting on plush wooden chairs while I was on the table between them.

"I'm glad you are partial to it. Now," White said.

"What did the f***er look like?" Black hoarsely demanded. My eyes flashed with a tidbit of anger; that guy who gave me the drink...

"Well, he was tall and had black hair. Freckles all over his face. He was wearing a clown's outfit, too." I mentioned, not meaning to look at White. His face remained emotionless as he blankly gazed past me, deep in thought.

"Hah? There's no one in the circus-," Black started before White viciously cut him off.

"I've seen him. I thought it would be fun to see how far he could get snooping around my circus before I decided it wasn't fun anymore. But now...," White trailed off with an uncharacteristic sneer ruining his smile, "it seems that he's gotten quite _cheeky_..." Both of the Joker's eyes flickered towards the entrance. White's hand shot forward, snatching me up and hid me on the opposite side. I sucked in quick breaths, taken off guard by the fast movement.

"Shh." He hushed, placing a finger to his lips. I held still, clasping to his fingers. Oh please don't let go...

"Ah, Joker sir." A voice called out.

"Ah yes, did you find him?" White questioned.

"There was someone of that description in the southern part of the town about an hour ago."

"It's about f***ing time you found him." Black snarled.

"Thank you. You may leave now." White dismissed him, placing me back onto the table after a few moments.

"Why did you hide me?"

"There could be spies running amuck elsewhere here in the circus." White claimed, eyes flitting towards the door of his room.

"Hmph. Can we really rely on your faceless f***ing clowns to sniff them out?" Black hardily huffed, discontent. White chuckled.

"They will find them in due time. Besides, we need them to be dodging my little pawns as a distraction don't we? In the meantime I will go search the town for this little troublemaker." The jester smiled at his counterpart rising from his chair with ease.

"Ah, let me come too!" I said, jumping up.

"No no, milady! That simply won't do." White chided with a disappointed look.

"Why not?" I hufffed. I can't just sit here and let them do all the work. It's my problem; I have to help out when I can.

"Because I said so." White argued back. My temper flared.

"Do you _really_ think that I will let you do all the work? This is _my_ problem! I have to help out every way I can." I countered. There's no _way_ I'll let them do all the work!

"You're an f***ing idiot." Black said, slapping his hand over his face.

"_What_?" I growled. What's wrong with my way of thinking?

"Though his words were not the best Black the meaning is clear. Think about it. That man who came into the prison earlier was searching for someone, wouldn't you say?" I paused. He _did_ look suspicious...

"Yeah...," I trailed off, urging him to continue. He sighed.

"Coincidentally you shrunk in that same time frame. And, from the looks of it, he was headed to your _room_." White finished. Horror fell over me like a ton of bricks as I was able to sew the pieces together. Then that means-!

"They were f***ing looking to murder you while we were out looking for a cure." Black hissed, clamping his teeth together.

"B-nut why the heck would someone want to murder _me_?!" What have I ever done to deserve such a terrible fate?!

"I have a few theories but they will remain silent. For now you will stay here where it's safe." White

"Here in the jail?" I questioned, slightly shuttering. Wouldn't this be the most _unsafe_ place?

"Got a problem with that, b****? That's pretty d*** ungrateful of you!" He demanded, scooping me up into his hand. He shook his fist, tossing me side to side. My spine stiffened as I heard it crack under the pressure. He's going to seriously hurt me!

"Ah-!" I shouted, hugging onto his pointer finger for support. "P-please stop," I cried out in a few octaves higher than I meant, clutching tighter. I hate hate hate hate _hate_ heights with a passion! 'What, can't f***ing take a joke?' 'You're so stupid!' The insults whirled around in my head as I waited for his jeering remark. When none came I looked up spying their puzzled faces.

"W-what?" I asked, disturbed as a growing sort of excitement lit up their wine red eyes.

"Ah, it's nothing-" White commented quickly.

"I like it." Black said the words that White did not want to say.

"L-like what?" I trilled in a trembling voice. My veering eyes could not help but look down at the hard ground. Any second I could be sent tumbling down...

"Scream again. It's funny." Black choked with a chuckle, jerking his hand so I was facing the right way up.

"Kn-knock it off!" I shouted, shaking as I held onto his finger. He grinned as he flexed his arm. I shut my eyes, waiting for the toss up into the air.

"Black, remember what I said?" My eyes popped open; I'm not flying? White looked to Black with a stern expression, holding Black's wrist with a tighter than average grip. Black sneered as White held out his hand looking as if confiscating a naughty boy's toy.

"Hmph." Black snorted, lying me in White's stable hand. He then, with the utmost care, placed me on the ground. I shakily breathed out. T-that was scary...

"Jackie please wait here. We will be back soon." White chimed as they both rippled, dissolving into the gray background. I heaved heavily. Seriously...can't I do anything while they're gone? I glared at my tiny fists. I'm...I'm so _weak_! I'm stuck here doing nothing while they're out trying to solve the problem caused because of my own stupidity. And, what's worse, is that I can't stop them from playing around with me! I hate it...a soft sob began to rise in my chest as I bit my lip, struggling to repress my tears which ran over my lids.

_I hate it...!_

‡

BLACK'S POV

The forest scenery moved too slowly for my liking as we made our way back with nothing but a fake lead. When I get back I'm going to torture that stupid son of a-! I bit off my verbal curses.

I can't believe her distressed screaming turned us on so quickly. I shakily breathed out as I tried to relax the tension, even now after hours of walking. Her screaming still rang in my ears. Her displeased and frantic note sent excited shivers up my spine.

"It is...how should I say this? Disturbing?" White mused, following along with my line of thought.

"That's not even _close_." I gruffly commented, shakily breathing out.

"Yes...it's more like surprising then?" White clarified, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"I f***ing want it." I growled, flashing my bloody eye around the forest.

"Oh?" White questioned.

"It's pissing me off. I want her so bad I'm on the verge of literally tying her to the bed and getting into her," I bit my thumb, forcibly quelling my chills.

"Yes, it does feel as though this has been drawn out quite enough. I too wish that she would return our affection. Hopefully that will dissipate our lusts for her, even just a little bit. However," White paused, glancing back to me, "she will come to us in the end and-,"

"I am _sick_ and _tired_ of constantly f***ing _waiting_!" I lashed out. I want to see her in tears. I want to see her trembling in fear like how she was when I held her in my hand. I want to see her lovely face contorted in the sweet agony of coitus and - _GAH_! "I am at my wits _end_-!"

"As am I. You forget that I can feel impatience too, _Black_." He nearly spat, emphasizing the nickname. I angrily scowled around the signs posted to the trees. The forest shuttered, returning to the sweet jail. I reveled in its cool touch and the dull gray walls. I would take this any day compared to that noisy a*** town. I casted my glare around my room. Where-? White walked over to the desk picking up a tiny red ribbon dressed girl.

"The answer is quite simple, really." White mused, caressing his hand gently over her body. I watched as she curled delicately into herself, muttering in her sleep. Even though she was so small and the leather of the glove was separating the soft touch I felt the warmth of her soft milky skin. The mere touch sent a barrage of heavy ticking through my chest.

"Oh? And what is that?" I snapped in a hushed tone. I can't believe a touch as small as that is arousing me...hell I'm pathetic...A devilish smile pulled his lips up into a smile.

"There is obviously something holding her back from making love to us." White simply stated, copying my quieter tone, "Whether it is of her own conscious or fear of being touched or perhaps something more I'm not sure. But once we find that out,"

"We can pinpoint her weakness," I continued his line of thought, thinking of her beautiful voice painfully uttering my name.

"And utterly obliterate it." He ended. We grinned to one another as the plan had already began to form. White walked over to the bed taking a pillow and set it on the nightstand. With more care than I thought was possible he gently laying her down on the soft makeshift bed. I strolled by her tiny bed, watched as she nuzzled her head into the soft bliss

"Sleep in peace for now," I muttered, gazing softly at her peaceful figure.

"For when you arise,"

"We will,"

"With all our might,"

"_C_r_u_s_h_ y_o_u_._"

END

‡

Sooooo do you like? I loved writing this although it took me longer than I thought to get everything together. Keep in touch my little chickadees! And even if you don't have ideas review me! I love looking at all of your kind messages no matter the length. I love you all my readers! :D


	4. Chapter 4

This one is a bit short but bare with me my little fans. I promise to update soon! Comment and let me know of ideas I can use so my awesomeness can continue to bless you! Enjoy~

‡

I sighed heavily, laying down on the pillow the jester oh so graciously got me. It's only been an hour since they left and I'm bored out of my freaking _mind_! Yesterday I thought I was going to _die_ of boredom but today it's even _worse_!

"AAUGUUGUUGFUAAUAUAUUA-!" I shouted rubbish, smacking my head on the hard surface. There is _nothing_ for me to do! And even if there was it's not like it would make a difference. I rolled side to side anything to get my mind off of the time. I want to help! What's so wrong with that?!

_"Is something bothering you my dear?"_ White's voice asked. I glared at the hateful mask, marching up to it. Can he actually see me through this thing? I'm glad I have someone to talk to today at least. Yesterday I didn't have anyone.

"I'm so _bored_! Why couldn't I just go with you?" I complained, kicking the mask.

_"Ow. Please understand, Jackie. You're obviously being targeted. If we take you outside there is even a greater risk of running into a skirmish with those who want you dead."_ I gulped back my fears. I think I'm starting to be willing to risk the chance...I sighed, plopping down next to the mask.

"When we first met you promised to put a smile on my face whenever I was down. Do you remember that?"

_"Yes?"_ White responded hesitantly, nervous as to where I was going with this.

"Then entertain me some. Give me some riddles. I'm so bored I'm about to eagle dive off the desk just to see what will happen." He chuckled at the end sounding relieved.

_"But of course! You merely have to ask dear."_ The mask hummed. "Alright then. What part of the body has the most rhythm?"

"Part of the body with the most rhythm...," I trailed off. "The part with the most rhythm would have to be your feet. If one is faster than the other than you'll trip so your feet must be in rhythm in order to work."

_"My dear you make quite the argument but, alas, you are wrong. Again?"_ He mused. My nose scrunched up as I thought about it again.

"The brain?" If the brain is out of order then you're just done. End of story.

_"Nope."_ White answered, sounding more amused than before.

"Then what is it?" I asked, mildly frustrated.

_"Your eardrums."_ I chuckled.

"I see...in your eardrums is a part of the body that helps calculate balance so it must be in rhythm at all times." I explained.

_"Ah, that is too much thinking dear. Don't you hear it? Eardrum." _I paused as understanding lit up like a torch.

"Ohhh ear_drum_. Ha ha, you got me!" I laughed along with his soothing voice. I love riddles every now and then. Boris had some good ones but soon they got too repetitive.

"Another?" I asked eager to hear some more.

_"If I deny the lady then what sort of jester would I be?"_ He lightly teased. _"Alright then here is another;_ _A farmer combined 2 compost heaps with 3 others. How many compost heaps does he have?"_

Think this one through. The most obvious answer is five which means that can't be right. If one is put with another...wouldn't that just make a bigger one? And add three more...I grinned as the answer began to present itself.

"It's not five?" I asked, just to be sure my logic was correct.

_"Not at all my lady."_ He playfully taunted.

"Then it's only one. If two compost heaps are placed together then that would only make a bigger one. Add three more and the single heap gets bigger and bigger, still staying singular." I happily proved.

_"Very good!"_ White praised. I smiled; his riddles are fun. _"What lives on its own substance and dies when it devours itself?"_

"Oh that's a good one." I complimented. Now what could that be? A kind of animal? No, it would be more simple than that-

"S***! Where the hell is she?!" A shiver quivered up my spine as I jumped up looking back to the door as heavy footsteps sounded. W-who's that? White remained silent as the voices grew louder. My heart pounded heavily as I frighteningly glared at the door. Escapees? No, they sound nothing like that. Are they...horror washed through me as the deadly situation snatched hold of me.

They've come to kill me since the last one failed.

"The hell should I know. I thought of her to be in her room...perhaps she's with the Jokers in town?" Another voice chimed in. I backed away from the door as the voices became louder.

_"Jackie my dear hide-!"_ White desperately cried softly.

"But what about-,"

_"A mask is easily replaced!"_ He snapped harshly. I swallowed hard; he's right. He's not the one in danger here. I am. I gazed at the many keys which were present on the mask. If they get a hold of those they'll set all the prisoners loose-! I shot my gaze around the room spying a drawer slightly cracked open near the top right corner of the desk. T-there-!

"You really think they would take her with them?"

"You never know." The other replied thoughtfully. I hastily snatched up the mask and dashed towards the drawer. I cringed as the keys smacked into one another creating a cacophony of sound.

"What was that?" One asked. My heart nearly stopped as the footsteps grew louder.

"Came from in here...hey, do you think that-!," The other trailed off with horror coloring his tone.

"D-don't be an idiot! Both Jokers were seen in town. It's impossible for them to have gotten here so quickly!" One hissed irritably, sounding as if to subdue his own fear as he shoved against the door.

_"You foolish girl-!"_ White nearly shrieked as I dropped the mask into the drawer.

"Hah? These doors are _heavy_!" One complained. I dove behind the ink bottle as the large doors slammed open. The breath stuck in my throat as I cowered behind the tiny hiding place.

"Oh? Is no one here?" One asked. I shakily breathed out. Yeah, there's no one here so please leave-!

"No..._someone_ is here. Someone quite small indeed...," The other trailed off with a knowing hint. I glanced down; this bottle is big enough to cover my ribbons and opaque enough that they can't see me; so how do they know?!

"Really? I don't see her." The other said.

"Obviously because she's so _small_! Think about it. The Jokers probably would have assumed the safest place for her would be here in the prison. So...," He trailed off as his feet tapped against the ground.

"So they would have hidden her here!" The other shouted, as thought happy to have pieced together the puzzle.

"Precisely. Now the only question is...where are you hiding, _little miss_?" The one called out. I slunk lower against the table raking my surroundings for a better hiding place. A large pile of broken toys caught my eye but...that's too far to reach. My heart squeezed. Please hurry...Joker. I bit my lip. I've never wanted to see them so badly in my life.

"Come out come out wherever you are~," The other sang. I tilted my head back, gazing at them as they searched the room. They were wearing ski masks and were dressed all in black, making it impossible to identify who they were. My limbs trembled terribly as one of them ripped off the couch's cushions while the other was digging through the pile of toys. Good thing I didn't hide there...but this place is much more risky-

"Ah-!" I screamed as a heavy hand slapped down on the desk, knocking over the ink cup. I stumbled back, breathing hard.

"Ah~ my dear, I've found you." He cawed, snatching me up in his gloved hand.

"N-no! Put me down you _jerk_!" I shrieked, kicking and flailing with all my might.

"Ah ah~ don't be like that. I'll tell you what." He lifted me up, looking me right in the eye with his orb-less face. "I'll let you live if you agree to be our toy. You're quite cute, my dear~," He said, poking his grubby finger into my face. I bit down on a portion of his hand, making him stiffen ever so slightly.

"Never!" I defiantly hissed.

"Ah that's a shame, then." The man grinned as his partner pulled out a jar, unscrewing it. My eyes widened as he popped me in the air shoving me into the glass container.

"S-stop it-!" I screamed, jumping up as he screwed in the lid back on. A whimper grew in the back of my throat as he shook the container. I hunched over, covering my head from the abusive hits.

"T-that hurts-!" I cried out.

"Enough playing around. Let's get out of here before the Jokers get here." The other hastily pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper with words scribbled over it. A ransom letter...?

"Yeah." The other agreed tying a string around the top of the lid and fastened it to a belt.

"Let me go!" I demanded, pounding on the glass sides as they sprinted out of the room. My eyes remained glued to the drawer as he slammed the door shut.

"J-Joker...!" I wailed, tapping the glass as hard as I could earning myself a good amount of bruising on my fists.

WHITE'S POV

My legs couldn't move fast enough no matter how much power I pumped into each and every stride. A hiss crawled into my throat as their exchange of words plodded through my head.

_would you like to be our toy?_

My clock sped up from those mere words as an indescribable amount of hatred clouded my mind. _Their_ toy? _NEVER_! She is mine. No one else's. Why would she need anyone else when _I_ am here? Part of me dissolved into the woods. The dreary gray prison walls and the forest became one in my sight, observing both while being yet one. At every turn there was to be found there was nothing. Not the slightest foot print in the ground nor the tiniest trail of dirt on the stone floors.

"W_h_e_r_e _a_r_e_ t_h_o_s_e _l_o_w_l_i_f_e_s?" I hissed, sprinting madly through the woods and jail. Grass crunched and feet tapped to stone as I heaved out hateful curses to befall the ones who took that which is mine. How _dare_ they even think to touch her! My clock ticked faster than ever as he terrified screams tortured every fiber in my beings.

_Ah-!_

_N-no! Put me down you jerk!_

_Never!_

_S-stop it-!_

_T-that hurts-!_

_Let me go!_

_J-Joker...!_

Her terrified voice sent nothing but sheer and utter petrifying fear through my ears. They hurt her. I heard her cry out in pain. I heard her cry my name with a quivering to her luscious voice. It did not please me in the least to hear her shout my name like that. I was not nor could I have been there as they took her...!

I'll kill them.

I'll cut out their tongues and tear off their digits.

I'll splatter their guts all over the wall and watch their blood fall into the drain.

I'll rip off their limbs one by one and let their screams be heard for all of wonderland to hear.

No one can have her.

No one can touch her.

"_S_h_e_'_s_ m_y_ t_o_y _a_n_d_ n_o_ o_n_e _e_l_s_e_'_s._"_

END

‡

Uh oh~ someone has _seriously_ pissed off the Jokers! How will they handle it when they find Jackie? _If_ they find her? Stay tuned for more my little chickadees~ comment and give me ideas for this series to continue! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy! also review and let me know if you want me to continue or not and if you have ideas tell me about them! Enjoy~

‡

I bit back my many pained yelps as I was mercilessly smacked around inside the tiny container. Just who are these guys and where are they going?! It seems to be that they've been running for _hours_!

"S-stop!" The one carrying me shouted, huffing as he shuttered to a halt. He fell forward, collapsing on the ground.

"Ah-!" I shouted, smacking my head hard against the side of the container.

"Y-yeah." The other agreed, huffing as he tried to get a bearing on himself.

"Let me go! What could you _possibly_ want with me anyway?!" I shouted, snatching hold of their attention.

"Shut up, little girl. You're beginning to get on my nerves...," He hissed, reaching up and placing me on a root. They both stiffened as the day shuttered turning to dusk.

"Ah, we aren't going to make it back." The one huffed.

"Let's go find an inn." The other commented, rising to his feet and headed off towards the town. The one froze however and spun around, smacking the jar.

"Ow!" I shouted, huddling into a small ball.

"One word out of you miss and we will kill you. Our plan can be accomplished without you being _alive_." He threatened, waving a knife before me. I clamped my mouth shut. He's serious. He'll really do it. They both removed their ski masks but before I could see anything they hastily placed it over the jar, blocking my view.

"Let's go." The one said, jostling me around as he broke into a brisk walk. I gritted my teeth. I hate this. I have no control whatsoever.

It didn't take too long before they removed the mask from the jar. I glanced around the simple room with two beds, a dresser which I was sitting on and a nightstand. Where are we? In town? My eyes narrowed. What inn are we in?

"Ah~ I'm tired. Hey, let's go out for a celebratory drink." One said enthusiastically.

"Seriously? What is-,"

"No one knows we are here. The Jokers will be busy searching the woods and the jail, not thinking to come here to town and look. Why not? We've worked hard. Let's reward ourselves a little!" He said, leaping to his feet. "Come one~," He begged.

"Bah! _Fine_. We'll go drink downstairs," he turned to me with a sneer over his face, "Try to escape. I dare you. We will find you and then kill you."

"Fine." I said, sitting down and leaning against the side of the jar.

"Good." The one nodded, taking the other by the hand and led him out. The door touched against the frame not shutting all the way. I raised an eyebrow.

They're seriously this _stupid_?

Maybe I've seen a bit too much of the Joker's conniving to think so less of their thoughtless actions. They're such freaking _morons_! What person in their right mind wouldn't take this opportunity? I sucked in a quick breath, hoping up and spreading my legs to get support on the slick glass. I tensed my muscles, holding me in place closer to the lid. I slipped my tiny fingers into the air holes twisting my entire torso to try and loosen it. No matter how much strength I put into it the stupid lid wouldn't budge. Holy crap this is _tight_! Sweat began to bead up on my brow as I struggled to get it off. I huffed, dropping to the ground exhausted.

I leered at the dressers edge as an idea came to mind. Am I really that desperate?

Of course I am.

I huffed, leaping back before I rammed into the side of the jar. It moved over barely an inch. I grinned; it will work. Again and again I slammed my tiny body into the wide moving the jar with my momentum. I paused; one more push and I'll be tossed over this precarious edge. I took a deep breath, readying myself for the worst as I smacked into the glass. I suddenly became weightless like a piece of fluff floating in the air. I huddled into a tight ball.

_Tink._

I exhaled with a small scream as I smacked into the glass. I groaned and rolled over. It feels like my insides were just squished together...owe. I moaned and rolled over again against the smooth surface. Wait, _smooth_?! My eyes popped open with sheer horror as I gazed at the tiny chip in the corner of the case. I-it didn't break-! I clenched my teeth, crawling around like a hamster in a retarded ball to get it moving. I don't care. I just need to get as far away from here as I possibly can! The door, thankfully, was cracked wide enough for me to slip out. I glanced down the empty halls; it's clear. Good. I shoved against the side freezing as I spied a staircase. Maybe I can break it by falling down that! I hesitated. If I'm right, that is. If I'm wrong they'll only find me battered and bruised when they come to fetch me. Either that or stone cold _dead_.

_Be our plaything~_

"Gah!" I rolled with the jar running full speed towards the stairs. This is going to hurt but I refuse to be anyone else's 'plaything!' Just before I tipped over the edge I froze.

_Anyone else's_ plaything? Wait, what?

I clamed my teeth shut as the jar clattered down the stairs. I curled into the tightest ball I could manage waiting for the invariable shattering of glass.

_Tink._

Come on...

_Tink Tink Tink._

Come on-!

_Tink clack crack Tink._

Just break already-!

_Shatter._

I nearly screamed as a searing head stabbed into my side. I hastily rolled away from the agony only to feel the burning on my back. My eyes burst open as I leapt to my feet. Shattered glass lay about the ground creating a dangerous stepping hazard for all who dared to trespass across it. A small, disbelieving chuckle slipped past my lips. _I made it!_ My feet pitter pattered against the ground with stabbing pains jamming up my legs and sides. I don't care. I'm free. I'm free from those idiots who took me from Joker. I'm free to run away.

I sprinted as fast as my limping legs could carry me ignoring the scalding heat dribbling down my side. I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't even stop to look at them. Just keep _running_. Eventually I made it to the front door. My eyes flashed towards the small doggy door which was present. Perfect-! I dove through the exit without a second thought, smacking hard into the concrete ground. My skin tore from the painful landing but I don't care. I picked myself back up and hopped down the steps holding back yelps as I landed with pains shooting up my legs. Faster and faster I ran. I need to...get back to Joker. I flitted over the cold ground and through the darkness with only the street lamps to light the way. Just run...just keep running...

Without warning the ground began to sway. I blinked, continuing my mad dash as I struggled to make sense of the startling scene. The ground...is moving...? All at once the sidewalk flipped to its side smacking right into my head.

"Agh!" I cried as the scenery continued to spin. W-what's going on...? A tiny bit of red began to pool by my eyes. Ah...blood? Where...oh, right. _I'm_ the one bleeding. My eyes fluttered as darkness began to overpower the weak light of the street lamps. Ah...I'm passing out.

"Huh? Oh what an adorable little toy...wait Jackie?!" A deep voice shouted. An unknowing smile fell over my lips. Ah, someone knows me...

"W-what in the world happened to you?!" The frantic voice ushered, cradling my body in his large hands. Who is it? I blindly passed my eyes over the golden flashing irises of the one who held me. Who...who...All the light faded as I slumped in his hand, rendered unconscious.

‡

BLACK'S POV

T-those f***ers-! From the other inmates description now I have a chance on finding her. Side by side my other half kept up with me as I scourged my sights over the town. Where-where is she?! I've never felt so strained in my life. It feels as though someone has taken my other half and crushed it, allowing me to find the pieces. Those f***ers...I swear if they did _anything_ to my toy-! A subtle glance into a wide open window made the breath catch in my throat.

The glass shattered to bits, spraying the other faceless's with a barrage of cuts and glass embedded into their skin. They screamed for their worthless lives and dashed out of the inn. The two I had been searching for were sprawled over the ground with terror embedded within their eyeless faces. My long whip lashed out catching the nearest one by the throat. I ripped him off the ground sending him flying towards me. I lurched forward crushing his skull in with my fist. His body shuttered before slumping over, dead.

"P-please have mercy-!" The other screamed. I stomped up to him, latching my black gloves around his throat.

"_A_n_d_ w_h_y _s_h_o_u_l_d _w_e_?_" I asked with a deadly tone. The second I'm done with this swine he is dead.

"I beg of you-!" He howled as I clutched his throat tighter. I glared at White as he gripped my wrist.

"Where is she?" White asked with a sweeter tone. His half lidded eyes and sadistic sneer did not even portray a fraction of the rage which was shared between us.

"I-In our room on the desk inside of a glass jar-!"

"And the cure?!" I tightened my grip threatening to wrench him in half if he didn't reply.

"I-It's in a hollow tree about a mile from the amusement park-!" In his eyes there was no lie. He squealed as I threw him to the ground catching him in the gut with my knee. _Crack!_ I threw him to the ground with the broken spine. I spun around ripping off the door to the hall. That _idiot_! I swear the second I get my hands on her she's going to get it. Making me come all the way out here because she just had to save the mask for who knows whatever kind of f***ing reason-!

I froze as the lid of a jar caught my eye just before the stairs. We both froze as we spied the specks of blood littering the floor in a tiny path leading to the exit. but that's not what we spied. On the corner of a sharp edge on the broken jar was a tiny piece of a red ribbon. Immediate disgust nearly burst from my lungs. She wouldn't have-! I bolted up the stairs as White remained rooted to the ground. The tiny ribbon...I kicked open the door which was the swine's room gluing my eyes onto the empty desk.

"F***!" I shouted, punching the door's frame with such force that it bent back cracking into two pieces. I spun around, flitting out the door before the other half made it to the stairs. My eyes wildly scanned the ground spotting a tiny trail of red. I hastily followed it spying a tiny pool of blood on the sidewalk.

But not her body.

"Where is she...?" My voice trembled as one as I scanned the roads for any signs of life. Where is she? Was she found by someone? Someone must have found her. Either that or a hawk or a dog or even a cat or a rat or-or-. I forced my thoughts to cease. Think Joker _think_! Who could pick up someone that looks like a small cute doll...? My head snapped up, meeting the eye of White. It has to be _him_.

‡

Huh? Where am I? I gazed around the fog smitten room unable to recognize anything in particular. This...

"Nightmare?" I called out, looking around the dreamlike estate.

"Yes. Now, what happened to you?" He asked materializing behind me with a stern look on his face. I sighed, starting at the very beginning of when White asked me to work at the circus and hand out balloons to little boys and girls.

"And then I broke the jar by tumbling down a pair of stairs and ran as fast as I could. But then I think I passed out..."

"You _did_ pass out! For a good week even!" He snapped. I jumped from the time frame.

"W-week?!" I shouted. _Seriously_?! My thoughts immediately turned to the Jokers. Where are they? Are they still looking for me or-

"Do you have _any_ idea of the heart attack we had to endure when we saw you in your dreadful state? Honestly Jackie!" Nightmare reprimanded as though scolding a small child. I yawned beginning to get sleepy. Is that even possible? To get sleepy within a dream? Nightmare's face drained of color as he hacked up blood.

"Whoa!" I shouted, coming to his side. Why did he suddenly start spitting blood-?!

"Don't worry, Jackie. We won't let you die-!" Nightmare swore, grabbing my arms.

"D-die?" I asked, yawning again as another bout of sleepiness began to drift over my eyes.

"Yes! You're right; it's impossible to fall asleep in my realm unless...," He trailed off as another bucket full of blood spluttered from his lips.

"Gah! Stop coughing up blood or else I'm going to drag you to the...ho...spit...al...," I fiercely promised as my lids began to close.

"J-Jackie!" Nightmare shouted as he wrapped his arms around me. Huh? When did I...fall...?

"H-hold on-!" He begged, lying me onto the ground. I blindly looked over him as he ran into the fog, vanishing from my sight. He...where did he go...? My body became very heavy as a free falling sensation captured me. Huh? I'm falling now? Why...am I falling...? My eyes drifted shut as a pleasantly warm feeling enveloped my body.

‡

"...don't know. I was buying some coffee beans and then I found her lying in the street like this." A deep voice resonated. That voice...is familiar. A strong scent of coffee energized my limbs. Although I hate the taste of coffee the smell is invigorating all the same. I tried to lift my arm only to painfully retract it with a whimper.

"Ah, Jackie-!" Nightmare's voice shouted. My eyes cracked open spying a blinding light.

"Ah...," I squeaked, blocking the light with my hand and rolled over. My body throbbed painfully as I struggled to get up and properly greet my friends.

"Jackie be careful!" Gray frantically said, catching me just before I rolled off the pillow. I laid back into his hand reveling in the warmth. That's right...I was running down the street...

"Nightmare...," I croaked. A wild rage of coughing engulfed my throat in an instant. My body convulsed with the sudden heaves.

"Ah, please be careful, Jackie!" Gray warned. I glared at him from the corner of my eyes.

"Don't treat me like a _kid_!" I whined. My voice cracked as I said 'kid' only emphasizing his adultness in this situation.

"Jackie...," Gray trailed, lying me back onto the pillow. I huffed, sprawling myself over the soft touching pillow. My entire body throbbed like crazy sending pangs of agony tearing through my system. I glared over my torn body and the bandages which held it together. Jeez I'm a freaking _wreck_! I sighed, relaxing despite the pained feelings in my chest. At least I'm safely away from those freaks...

"Joker-!" My heart throbbed as nightmare shouted his name. I looked up, spying White's worn and weary smile in the doorway.

"I apologize for the late hour but I've come to retrieve my little lady," White crooned, never leaving his gaze from me. A faint blush crept along my face from his declaration. White...

"I refuse." Gray firmly stated, stepping between the jester and me. My eyes widened. Why not?!

"Oh? And why is that?" White responded with a darker than usual tone.

"I found her lying in the street in a puddle of her own blood. Where were you?" Gray calmly replied. White's eyes darkened as he glowered over his opponent.

"I was searching for her-,"

"Do you have any idea how close she came to dying?" Nightmare quietly whispered standing protectively beside me. White's eyes widened slightly from the unexpected news.

"Wait, d-_dying_?" I asked. I nearly...died? Did I really?

"Yes. You said it yourself; while I was in your dream you began to get sleepy. That is an obvious sign that one is approaching death." Nightmare coolly conducted. Panic began to rise inside of me as Gray reached for his knives.

"N-no! You misheard me!" I shouted, cringing slightly from the painful movement.

"Jackie?" Nightmare questioned. His tone sounded more incredulous than anything. He knows that I'm lying.

"I-I wasn't sleepy. I-I just wanted to give you a hug. It's been a while since I saw you and I was thinking it was nice to see you again. I'll have to start visiting more often when I get breaks." I lamely lied. An obviously fake smile curled my lips up. I really do have to be the worst liar of all freaking time...Nightmare's eyes narrowed.

"You see? She was not close to death so there is no reason to act so protectively of what isn't yours." The jester spoke in a suave tone.

"That-," Gray grinded his teeth as his eyes flashed back, obviously hurt. I bet he can see through my lie too...I'm sorry! I internally flinched as White's hand drifted over his whip. Please don't fight here...

"That's enough." Nightmare commanded in an unusually fierce voice. "Jackie, Gray will escort you back to the amusement park, where you _live_."

"I can't-," I started before cutting myself off. I can't let them see me like this and I want to get the cure the second Joker finds it.

"Jackie...do you _want_ to go with Joker?" Gray asked in an apprehensively. I sucked in a deep breath.

"Ah, y-yeah." I stumbled knowing that I was breaking their clocks; I don't want to burden them anymore like this. "Thank you for taking care of me. I'll repay you when I can."

"I'll hold you to that, Jackie." Nightmare sternly said.

"Yeah." Was all I could respond. White lightly brushed his hand over me gently taking me into his gloved hand.

"If that is the case then let us be off, my dear." White said in a chilled tone. I shuttered; he sounds...intimidating. Very intimidating, actually. He very carefully cradled me in his hand and carried me out of the tower.

The walk back was an eerily quiet one. My heart thudded against my chest as we walked through the forest approaching his own land.

"H-hey White?" I nervously broke the pressuring silence, fiddling with the end of the ribbon.

"Yes my dear?" His voice was unusually restrained.

"I-is something wrong?" I asked, gazing into his red eye. His single orb drifted down, settling over my stiff posture. He deeply sighed as he brought me up to his face. With his other finger he lifted my arm up. He leaned down, pressing his soft lips to my arm. My face immediately exploded with embarrassment as he retracted back. A strong flaring heat was sent throbbing through my body. Suddenly I didn't care I was hurt. I didn't care that I was in pain. All I wanted was to be closer to the man before me.

"You lied." He blankly stated. I grimaced, immediately knowing what he was talking about.

"Yeah." I admitted. I shivered as the cold nipped at my skin. He lifted me up without a moment's notice slipping me into his pocket as we walked down the long path. I went in without argument snuggling up in the warmth of his pocket. This day was a really long one...from running all that way and hiding and everything else...I leaned against White's chest listening to the steady rhythm of his clock. It's strangely soothing...

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock..._

It's so steady...I gently touched his chest feeling his muscles move and stretch through the thin fabric as he walked. It's hard...not all soft like mine. An image of when Black slipped off his shirt flashed into my mind. A faint blush soon followed as the memory of his kisses still lingered strongly in my heart. He was so gentle...I was scared before when he slammed me onto the desk but then he went ahead and began to relax me just as fast as he riled me up. His oh so gentle kisses...I shut my eyes, perfectly remembering every brush of the lips the Jokers have delivered. And then was the time they both got in on it...they moved as one, acting like one person but at the same time were separately touching me. And even now when White pressed his lips to my arm... Touching me with such gentleness...an even brighter blush hit my face. I rubbed my head into his chest trying to discard of the embarrassing memory. And the worst part is...I wanted _more_.

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock..._

The gentle tapping of his clock settled my unease. It's...surprisingly comfortable here. With the Jokers. I unconsciously began mouthing the words, singing the rhythm aloud without meaning to. My eyes slowly began to close.

"Oh? You're listening to my clock now are you?" White mused, glancing down into his pocket.

"Hm?" I asked as my dream like trance began to take over. A small simper lit up his face.

"It's nothing, my dear." He mumbled. My eyes lowered, being lulled to sleep by the steady ticking of his strong clock.

"Where is she?" Black's voice growled. I jumped, not expecting to hear Black's voice. I maneuvered around in White's pocket, peeking up and out. Black was leaning against the wall with an angry sneer across his lips.

"I-I'm right here." I spoke up. White silently slid me out of his pocket and wordlessly took the vile from Black's hand, leaving the room. I glanced up to White's expressionless face. He's mad...White opened the doors to the extra room, setting me down on the bed which I've used only a few times before. I reveled in its soft caress. I could sleep here every night...

"Drink every last drop of this dear. When you are finished come to Black's room. We wish to have a word with you." White said drawing his finger over my tiny jaw. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah." I squeaked. A sad looking smile lifted his lips as he slipped off the bed and out the door without another word.

I graciously took the vile, popping off the top. What do they want to discuss with me?

END

‡

The next chapter may be the last of this little tidbit but no fears! I still have plenty of ideas for you all to read about! However any and all story ideas are welcomed. Even if they aren't about Joker! I'm an open person and if you want me to write about someone specific just let me know~ **_review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

‡

WHITE'S POV

"She nearly died because she was separated from us." I muttered, lying on the couch struggling to get over the shock of it all. Through all that we've done this is by far the worst on account of our own stupidity. If either of us were here she wouldn't have had to suffer like that.

"I thought she was an f***ing goner the moment I saw all that blood...," Black growled, trailing off painfully. Forever. Our fondest toy was nearly taken from us forever. There is no replacement for a foreigner like her. Such a rarity can never be handled too roughly. She nearly died because of a few mere cuts.

"She's going to move in with us." I finalized. Black warily glanced over to my deadly serious face.

"What's that now?" He asked, too tired to even loose a few curses. He steadily followed my swaying emotions grinning as he caught my drift.

"I like that idea." He mumbled with a yawn. Neither of us slept well for the past week. We saw that she was at the Clover Tower and decided it was best to leave her there while she healed. I had to literally drag Black away from marching in there and forcibly taking her back. I smugly grinned. She wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway from all of the screaming we induced in our prisoners. But now that interrogations are over and we have pinpointed the traitorous f***ers we can finally have her stay here by our side in relative safety.

"Of course you do. I came up with it." I muttered as we heard her fast paced tapping feet down the hall. I smiled lazily.

"Here comes the blow up...," Black muttered, sitting up.

JACKIE'S POV

"Joker!" I shouted, shoving against the door with all my weight. It barely moved, opening just enough for me to slip through the heavy doors. All of it...all of it is here-!

"What the heck is all my stuff doing here?!" I demanded as they lazily laid about on the couch.

"Well?!" I growled. A sigh slipped through both their lips.

"You handle _that_, White." Black muttered as he slunk to his feet, falling onto his bed. I clenched my teeth, ready to rip into White.

"What is my stuff doing here?!" I angrily hissed. All of it was back at the amusement park. How did they get it and move it all here? With _Gowland_ defending my stuff, of all role holders!

"I told him that you decided to move in with us. He hasn't seen you for over a week so he believed it easier than I thought he would." White purred, running his hand over my cheek. I scowled and slapped his hand away.

"But I'm not living here! I only _work_ here, White!" Mary was crushed when I told him I wasn't working at the amusement park anymore because of my lost bet. White yawned as he held up my choker. I immediately launched myself at it, grappling for the precious object. White smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist yanking me onto the couch with him.

"Hey-!" I shouted as he pressed himself against me, using the back of the couch as a natural barrier. I squirmed and shifted under his weight as a blush spread over my cheeks. He tightly embraced me, placing his lips to my cheek.

"Let's make a bet~," He cooed. I shoved against his immovable chest.

"No way-!" I hissed, pushing him with all my might. My still aching muscles, however, greatly depleted what strength I had. He grinned in acknowledgement of this fact and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Your choker for living with us. What do you say?" White purred hugging me in a death grip.

"No-," My reject was cut short as he swooped in from below kissing just below my ear. An eruption of heat flooded through my body making my face fluster. A frightening desire of more sped through my system. It's frightening. I gripped his shoulders, trying to peel him off.

"Stop teasing me! Get off!" I growled.

"Not until you agree~ there's always the chance you _could_ win, you know." White said trying to charm me into the terrible deal.

"N-no way." I continued to struggled in his tight grasp which he refused to lighten up.

"If you don't stop screaming and agree right now we're going to f***ing double team you." Black hissed from above with an angry snap. I could feel my face deepen in color as what happened last time shot through my mind.

"O-ok _ok_! _Fine_!" I blushed madly as White pulled back with a mischievous grin

"Are you sure? I think I need to convince you some more~," White sang looking like he was going to devour me whole.

"_No_ I _don't_! I'm in, I'm in so _get off_!" I hissed. White sighed and again pulled back, miraculously pulling his stack of cards out of thin air.

"The game?"

"Rummy." I said. I won last time. It's my best shot...

"Let me know when you win White." Black grumbled as he laid back down in the bed. I shot Black a dirty look to which he merely grinned at.

"You're as harmless as a f***ing _kitten_, you know that?" Black badgered.

"And you both are as ravenous as freaking _wolves_." I spat back. White dished out the necessary cards sitting himself on the opposite side of the table.

"Well shall we begin?"

END

‡

Well that just about wraps up this little segment. I'll have a new story continuing this one probably tomorrow~ Hope you enjoy it so far! Write reviews; I love reading them! And the more ideas they have the better! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hey my chickadees! I'm so sorry I didn't do this sooner. This little series is being continued in 'Jail Bird'. So if you want to find out more read that and let me know what you think! :D


End file.
